Planned Surprise
by BlushippingZutara
Summary: ONESHOT. Violet and Alister have been dating for a year and are going to celebrate their anniversary. But Violet hates dresses, political parties are boring and some aunts are not all there. Please review. Requested by white pedal who owns Violet and her Aunt. I own nothing!


Hey everyone! Now, this is a oneshot gift for a friend and the OC, Violet and her Aunt Blanche, belong to her. Her name is white pedal and she is awesome!

* * *

Violet Winston was a typical tomboy: she hated wearing dresses, didn't like make-up and hated being treated like some damsel in distress.

However, the nineteen-year-old brunette stood looking at herself in the mirror and she suddenly had the urge to punch something, preferably the face reflected off the glass.

"Oh Violet honey, you look absolutely beautiful!" her aunt cried from behind her. The woman had strawberry-blonde hair pulled back in a bun and beautiful honey-brown eyes that were highlighted by her gold-colored dress with red undertones. "Just perfect for tonight!"

"Aunt Blanche, its a one-year anniversary of dating, not marriage," Violet said, still trying to keep herself from exploding. Blanche waved her hand dismissively.

"You never know honey. Alister sure seems like a keeper to me, not like your last boyfriend." Violet sighed again. "Well, I'll leave you be while I see if there's something to make this better with." Before she could say a words, Violet's aunt was gone. The girl turned back to the mirror and sighed.

She wore a floor-length, practically skin-tight, black and blue dress that had criss-crossing straps on the back and a teardrop-shaped hole designed over her cleavage. Her long, wavy brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and curls fell over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were lined in black eyeliner and her lips had been painted a beautiful shade of crimson.

The girl sighed again but did nothing to try changing her look. It had taken the greater portion of the day to get to this point and she didn't want to repeat the process, not when Alister could be there at any moment. Her aunt had arranged that the two would go out to celebrate the one year they'd been dating but refused to give any details about what was happening.

All Violet could pray for was that Alister would enjoy himself.

* * *

Alister released a heavy sigh, not for the first time he wished that what ever he was attending tonight didn't require a tux. When Blanche had suggested doing something to celebrate the anniversary of when he and Violet officially became a couple, he thought maybe a motorcycle trip to the beach for the weekend would work. But apparently, it wasn't romantic enough for Blanche's taste.

He loosened his tie a little more before kicking down his kickstand and pulling off his helmet. He stood up and looked at himself, making sure nothing had ruined the white shirt or shiny black shoes. He fiddled with his tie again. The last time he'd worn a suit this nice, he'd been working under Dartz in Paradius. He couldn't count the number of men who'd thought he was a tomboyish girl in the suit and asked him to dance. If anything, he could start with the guy who'd mistaken him for the same thing when he'd been getting on the motorcycle outside his apartment. He'd made sure to punch the guy's lights out but it did very little to actually satisfy his anger.

He took a deep breath to calm himself a little before heading up the walkway of Violet's house.

* * *

Violet tapped at one of the curls hanging over her shoulder. She hated how the hairspray made it feel like some old doll's hair or crumpled paper.

"I found it!" Blanche cried as she ran up the stairs, holding a long, silver box in her hands. "This will look stunning on you." Violet bit down on the inside of her cheek. She loved her aunt to the ends of the earth, but sometimes she wondered if her aunt was really all there. "Don't look honey!"

The brunette released a sigh as she did as told. The feel of something cool and hard slid over her exposed skin over her chest to her neck and a chain settled itself over her collarbone.

"Alright honey, open your eyes." Violet slowly opened her eyes and covered a small gasp as it formed on her lips at the sight of the small silver locket. "This is a necklace that I've had for a while but it's what's inside that should matter." Slowly, the girl picked up the necklace and opened the locket. Instantly, the picture inside had both Violet and Blanche in tears. It was of Violet as a child with an arm slung around the shoulders of a young girl with long, glossy black hair and violet eyes.

"Its Rosa," she breathed as she ran her fingertips over the picture. Blanche wrapped her arms around Violet's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"You know, if she was here, I have no doubt that she'd be just as beautiful as you," she said sadly. Violet nodded and wiped at her eyes gently, trying not to mess up the makeup.

The doorknob rang.

"I'll bet that's Alister," Blanche said. "If you need a moment-" Violet shook her head and closed the locket.

"I'm fine," she said as she stood up. "I just want to make sure I have everything." Blanche nodded and headed for the door while Violet headed for her room.

* * *

Alister sighed a little as he leaned against the doorframe. Blanche smiled sweetly.

"She'll be down in a moment. And you can follow me in my car, alright? Speaking of which, what did you drive to get here?"

"My motorcycle," he said plainly. Blanche blinked in surprise.

"Violet will ride with me then."

"Really Aunt Banche? Can't I ride with Alister?" Violet asked as she stepped into the room. Alister couldn't help the smile at the sight of his girlfriend in the dress. The second she noticed it, however, she glared and placed her hands on her hips. "Do _not _get used to this," she hissed. Alister chuckled and tucked a hand into his pocket where a box brushed against his fingers.

"Don't worry. I think I know you well enough that this is a rare occurrence."

"You better believe it." Blanche smiled and shook her head.

"You my dear girl, are not riding on a motorcycle in that dress. So hurry up you two lovebirds," she teased, causing the two to blush.

* * *

Alister and Violet leaned against the wall as some politician stood up on a stage and had been droning on for the past hour.

"Man, this is boring," Violet said with a roll of the eyes.

"If this lasts much longer, I may run over myself with my own motorcycle," Alister replied. Violet took a hold of his hand.

"Then why don't we bail and go someplace fun? We've still got at least five hours in our anniversary and I'm sure we could find something to do."

"I think if we did, your aunt will probably have my head. At least if we leave before a dance."

"Oh admit it," she said. "You just want to keep me in this thing as long as possible."

"That is not true in the least. Sure you look good in it, but its not your style." Violet sighed again as the politician finished speaking and the orchestra began to play a waltz. Alister gripped her hand a little tighter and pulled his girlfriend onto the dance floor.

"Alister," she hissed as he placed a hand on her hip.

"Just one dance and then we'll be gone, I promise."

"To where?" she asked as she followed his lead, spinning around to the music.

"I'd actually thought a trip to the beach might be nice, but your aunt said it wasn't romantic enough." Violet glared at him a little. "What is it?"

"Next time, lets just go through with your plan. And not jump through ridiculous hoops with my aunt and her plans," she said. The two of them chuckled to each other as the music came to and end.

"Violet, honey! You looked so beautiful dancing like that! You ought to do it more often!" Blanche said as she threw her arms around her niece. Violet sighed.

"Thanks Aunt Blanche, but I gotta go use the ladies room," Violet said quickly, sending a wink to Alister.

"Okay sweetie! Be sure to enjoy the party alright? I'm gonna go mingle a bit." With that the woman vanished into the crowd. Violet and Alister grabbed each others' hands and raced out the building as fast as they could and made a beeline for Alister's motorcycle.

"You'll have to be careful. We can stop by your house and pick up some clothes for you to wear on our trip," he said as he released Violet's hand to search for his keys. He froze the second he heard cloth ripping. He snapped around to see Violet pulling off her dress. "Violet!" The girl laughed as she tossed her dress onto the hood of her aunt's car, revealing the faded baby-blue jeans she was wearing and black shirt with sleeves tucked in. A rope was tied around her waist and lead down to a knapsack of clothes tied to her leg.

"Ready when you are," she said as she slipped her arms into the sleeves and took off the knapsack, tucking it into Alister's bags. The red-haired man started laughing as he pulled off his tie and jacket and stuffed them into the bags as well. He swung his leg over the bike and offered the helmet to Violet. The girl put up a finger and reached up to her ponytail, making quick work of the rubber band, her curled brown tresses fell free, or as free as they could get when they were rock-solid. She slid the helmet on and climbed onto the back of the bike as Alister kicked up the kickstand.

"Hold on tight," he warned. Violet squeezed around his middle a little and something gently knocked against her elbow. She looked and saw the black box sticking half out of his pocket. She picked it up.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it up," he said with a nod. Violet did so and gasped. A white card said _Happy Anniversary _in a very curling script rested in the lid and inside the box itself were two necklaces with charms that made a whole heart when connected. Violet smiled and pulled off the helmet. She clipped one onto her own neck and clipped the other onto Alister's before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"They're beautiful, thank you. Now let's get moving before my aunt notices we're gone," she said and she put the helmet back on. Alister revved the engine and within moments, the two were speeding down the highway.

* * *

BZ: white pedal, how was that? I love this pairing. They're so cute! Please leave a review everyone! :)


End file.
